The invention relates generally to a device and method for automatic selective initialization of multi-mode signal controllers located at nodes of a communication system having different interface requirements and, more specifically, to a device and method for automatic selective initialization of a multi-mode signal controller connected to either a private branch exchange (PBX) shelf extension control or a PBX main switch control.